The Three Marauders
by GrangerDanger93
Summary: This is the story of the Marauders following James' death switching between Remus and Sirius with a little bit of Peter.Rated T just in case


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauder's, perhaps if I had some polyjuice potion… Please read and review!**

The Three Marauders

Chapter 1 Premonitions

_"Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."_

_-Sirius Black_

"I have a bad feeling about tonight Remus," wartime had long ago erased the boyish grin Sirius had worn during his school days and his voice was hoarse with worry, "I can't stay cooped up here anymore." Remus Lupin looked at his best friend with a mixture of pity and reprove. He knew it was tough for the young man to be trapped in hiding, especially in his late parents' house, a place he had fled from half a decade ago.  
>"NO!" Sirius's head bobbed in the fireplace and Remus winced as he heard his friend choke on some ash, an all too familiar side effect of the floo network. He continued despite his friends protests, speaking strongly, shedding his usually mild manner. "You know it's dangerous to be out on the streets these days, especially for you. With your family being who they were," Sirius choked again at the forced past tense when Remus addressed his family, "You're a marked blood traitor and no death eater is going to show any mercy if they catch you.<p>

"But Remus," the werewolf rolled his eyes at Sirius's whining tone, honestly the man was twenty-one years old, "I wouldn't get caught, I just want to go see James, and I'm so lonely stuck here in this stupid house!" As best as Remus could tell through the flickering flames, Sirius was trying to make puppy dog eyes at him, something he was surprisingly good at for his age. Wearily, Remus tried to think of an argument that would best get Sirius to stay put, after all he couldn't simply command him like a child, no matter how much his friend acted like one.

"Look, Sirius, mate," Remus spoke slowly, trying to reason with the one person who had never listened to logic, "just wait for a while…like you said, there is something about tonight." Remus hadn't meant anything by it, but the look on Sirius's face stopped him mid-sentence.

"That's exactly why I have to go," Sirius growled, so like the dog whose shape he took, and then he was gone.

"Sirius," Remus cried, but it was futile, the fireplace was empty.

0o0

There are only five people in the world who know where Peter is hiding and two of them will be dead before the night is over. He gives his small hideaway another sweeping look before scurrying out the door.

There are only five people in the world who know where Peter is hiding and two of them will be out for his blood before the night is over. Peter feels his fingers subconsciously tighten around his wand, even though he is no match against his two more talented friends.

There are only five people in the world who know where Peter is hiding and one of them will be invincible before the night is over. The scrawny man shivers when he remembers that fateful night, when the Dark Lord came to call. His voice was cold and unfeeling; it had chilled Peter to the very core.

Peter knew that he was no longer a marauder, he was a death eater. Unable to look at the offending mark on his arm, he turned on the spot, disapparating, leaving behind his past and his friends to join his master.

0o0

Peter was gone. After Remus' refusal to listen to him, Sirius had immediately gone to visit Wormtail, intending to convince a fellow marauder that something was wrong. Despite the fact that school was long over, the map confiscated, and full moons with the four of them together were few and far apart; Sirius was the one who still stuck with their old nicknames.

His first thought was to call on Moony again, but with a flash of anger, he remembered their conversation from earlier in the night. Panic was coursing through his body; Wormtail was the weakest of the marauders, the least likely to be able to withstand an attack.

Sirius tore into the house, calling out for his friend, not bothering to worry about the noise. There were no signs of a struggle, but everything was gone. It was as if Peter had simply disappeared from the world. Sirius, usually graceful, stumbled backwards, "Wormtail?" For the first time, his voice was uncertain rather than worried, there was something off about the whole situation and Sirius did not like it. "James," he gasped, running his hand through his hair, suddenly deranged, "Lily," without a second thought, Sirius had left Peter's hideout and was on his motorbike, flying in the direction of Godric's Hallow, no matter the consequences.


End file.
